Operation: C.A.N.Y.O.N.
is the first story in the seventh episode of Season 5 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on January 27, 2006 on Cartoon Network. Information Overview The Kids Next Door are planning something big at the Grand Canyon, and Toiletnator is determined to find out what it is. Synopsis The scene opens up with a large barricade in the surrounding desert that's blocking a large amount of traffic. KND personnel who is led by Numbuh 5 guard this barricade as a bus full of senior citizens charges through, crashing through the barricade only to be stopped a moment later by a large net trap. Numbuh 5 deters the bus to retreat, falsely claiming that "denture-eating bears" were seen around the area, which causes the senior citizens to hurriedly retreat. It is then discovered that the Kids Next D oor are blocking all ground and air access towards the Grand Canyon, with Numbuh 2 forcing planes to turn around from passing over the area. Meanwhile, Numbuh 1 is located inside the premises alongside large groups of operatives, who command an immediate evacuation of everyone and everything out of the Grand Canyon, though Numbuh 4 fails at driving off a den of mountain lions. After everyone has evacuated, Numbuh 1 decides to move to phase two, which Numbuh 4 heads to a supermarket dressed as an admiral, asking the clerk for "ten gagillion tons" of an unnamed product and to ship it off in dump trucks. He runs into the Toiletnator, who suspiciously asks if he knows him to which Numbuh 4 trips up in his disguise, but it isn't until he leaves does the Toiletnator figure out his real identity. The Toiletnator chases after Mr. Boss (who retreated into the men's bathroom), to relay this information to him, though Mr. Boss dismisses it. Mr. Boss tells him to leave it alone for now, claiming that he would know if the Kids Next Door were up to something. After nervously agreeing with him and a rather disastrous moment when Mr. Boss causes the toilet to stuff up and the Toiletnator uses his powers to help him with the flushing, the Toiletnator retreats outside, where numerous dump trucks headed by Numbuh 4 prepare to leave. Trying to stop them, the Toiletnator tries to hold Numbuh 4's truck back by using his ropes of toilet paper, only to be dragged by force for the ride and get covered in mud. Maneuvering himself into position underneath the truck, he plans on infiltrating to Numbuh 4's destination, though the long ride and the ground obstacles beat the Toiletnator to a near pulp. With the dump trucks finally stopping at the barricade into the Grand Canyon, the Toiletnator frees himself from beneath the truck and plans on making it past the barricade using Numbuh 4's previous disguise as the admiral. The KND personnel, led by Numbuh 60, who were guarding the barricade easily see through the disguise and they humor the Toiletnator, to which he tells them that he left his boat near the Grand Canyon. Numbuh 60 finally drops the act and is about to deal with the villain, only for Numbuh 4 to intervene and allow the Toiletnator to go into the 'super double secret entrance' which is disguised as the entrance to the lion's den. The Toiletnator, gullible to the trap, goes in and the guards laugh as he is attacked by lions. The Toiletnator finally makes it out of the lions den and exits out into the Grand Canyon, where he sees Numbuh 1 meeting up with Numbuh 3, who exclaims that she brought the sugar as aircraft carriers fly in with many large boxes of it. One of the boxes smash open and it is discovered that she got the ones in the little packets which upsets Numbuh 1 ("They'll have to open all of it, which would take forever to do so."). Numbuh 5 appears to Numbuh 1's side to inform him of the "eleventy billion trays" of spoons being brought in by train. The Toiletnator, who was watching the proceedings from a tree, watch in horror as Numbuh 1 orders Numbuh 4 to proceed with the dumping from the dump trucks, revealing that Numbuh 4 ordered Rainbow Munchies cereal to be shipped. Numbuh 4 proceeds to dump the cereal into the Grand Canyon as Numbuh 1 contacts Moonbase to bring every operative down to the Grand Canyon for a 'surprise'. Deciding to deal with the Kids Next Door on his own, the Toiletnator tries to ensue a confrontation with Sector V, only to be snubbed aside, with Numbuh 1 telling the Toiletnator to keep it down because they were busy. The Toiletnator sighs in defeat. To finish off the surprise, Numbuh 1 orders Numbuh 2 to make it rain and Numbuh 2 and the other aircraft's begin to drop cows into the stormy clouds, causing it to rain milk throughout the Grand Canyon. As the Toiletnator demands Sector V of their plans, he slips from the milk off the platform and into the Grand Canyon and Sector V laughs, calling him lame and a loser. The Toiletnator then becomes angry at the remark. The rain begins to cease and Numbuh 86 has arrived with all the operatives, congratulating Numbuh 1 for the good work of converting the Grand Canyon into a large bowl of cereal for the Kids Next Door Global Anniversary. After a short speech for the operatives waiting near the edges in order to eat the cereal, he commands them to chow down. Meanwhile, a sub full of villains led by Mr. Boss are waiting inside the cereal, ready to attack as the Kids Next Door operatives start eating. Before they could, however, the Toiletnator reappears on a pillar in the middle of the Canyon, angered from being ignored. He fully unleashes his powers and causes a large hurricane in the middle of the cereal, successfully flushing it all down. The Toiletnator, astounded by what he's done, cheers in triumphant, only to realize that he's foiled Mr. Boss' plans to attack by revealing the damaged sub with the villains confounded after the flush. Numbuh 86 gets angry at Sector V for ruining the anniversary present and both factions KND and villains alike chase after the Toiletnator and Sector V. Featured Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 34 *Numbuh 44 & 44 *Numbuh 59 *Numbuh 60 *Numbuh 78 *Numbuh 83 *Numbuh 86 *Numbuh 202 Villains *Toiletnator *Bag-Headed Cashier *Mr. Boss, KND cameos *Numbuh 13 *Numbuh 14 *Numbuh 15 *Numbuh 16 *Numbuh 35 *Numbuh 42 *Numbuh 45 *Numbuh 51 *Numbuh 58 *Numbuh 65.3 *Numbuh 67 *Numbuh 71.562 *Numbuh 74.239 *Numbuh 84 *Numbuh 99 *Numbuh 888 *Hooves *KND Global Command *KND Scientists Villain cameos *Truck Driver *Stickybeard *Chewy and Gooey *Candy Pirates *Gramma Stuffum *Crazy Old Cat Lady *Big Brother *Mr. Fizz *Common Cold *Great Puttinski *Parent Teacher Organization Of Eradicating Youngsters *Knightbrace *Count Spankulot *Mrs. Goodwall *The Iguana *Ice Cream Men *Mega Mom & Destructo Dad *Simon Locations *Grand Canyon *Mount Vesuvius (mentioned) *Supervillains Supermarket & Deli *Moonbase (mentioned) 2x4 Technology *S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. *S.C.A.M.P.E.R. *C.O.O.L.B.U.S. *S.P.A.C.E.R.C.H.A.S.E.R. *E.L.I.M.O.N.A.T.E.R. *Gun Copters *Washer Chopper *W.H.A.T. *KND Jeep *Trailer Chopper *White Biplane *KND Blimps *Megaphone Villain Technology *Mr. Boss' Submarine *Double Barreled Snotgun *Bus Transcript Operation: C.A.N.Y.O.N./Transcript Trivia *Numbuh 4's admiral disguise from Operation: M.O.V.I.E. ''makes a reappearance in this episode. *The previous anniversary gift was having Mt. Vesuvius erupt caramel. *The Toiletnator flushing down the cereal could allude to the horror movie, Carrie, who releases her powers after being ridiculed. *Toiletnator is seen reading ''Teen Villun magazine at the Supervillain Supermarket. Its cover had a Teen Ninja on it. *The villain-exclusive supermarket is the one from Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S. Also, the bus driver at the beginning of the episode is the truck driver from Operation: P.I.A.N.O.. *This is the second and final episode when the Toiletnator plays a role as the main character, The first being Operation: F.L.U.S.H.. Gallery Laughs.JPG Canyon2.jpg Mr. Boss and his Villains in the Submarine.png 2D42551A-00E9-4EA8-ADD9-43A18B4DE52E.png 6AF51A96-DD0E-4391-9C21-5E395AF575EA.png 869BC80B-B975-43AB-BA22-7E7BFA3B1091.png 7C04A6B7-ED2A-4D3C-8D85-B69296B18B98.png C3EE8988-E7B4-44B5-AABA-8F62CA78FA3C.png 1E1CF42D-908A-4E9B-8D08-60F1FFD9CE50.png C.A.N.Y.O.N. Category:Season 5